irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Comics Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Irish comics and comics creators that since September 2008 ( )}} ]] Welcome to the Irish Comics Wiki. It's 2010, and we're over 500 articles! There's quite a thriving little comics scene in Ireland, north and south, out there, both in print and on the web, and this site is intended to keep track of them all, and to provide them with a bit of tradition and history to draw on. So in addition to modern comics writers, artists and writer-artists, it also includes political, gag and strip cartoonists, caricaturists and selected illustrators. Most were born in Ireland; some were born elsewhere, but did most of their work in Ireland, and others hail from Ireland but did most of their work elsewhere. A lot of our articles are stubs and could use expanding, we have , and I'm sure there's much more we haven't turned up so far, so please share your knowledge and contribute! You might also like to participate on the comics message board at Boards.ie. The Secret of Kells, directed by Tomm Moore, has been nominated for Best Animated Feature Film at the Oscars! *7 February: The Black Panel, Black Market, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast *18 February: Dublin Comic Jam, Lord Edward, Dame Street Events 2008 | Events 2009 | Events 2010 ;3 February 2010 *Matthew Lawless (1834-1837), painter, illustrator and cartoonist ;29 January 2010 *''The Age of Heroes, webcomic by Will Sliney (2010) *Ahmed Sanusi, 1990s/2000s small press comics creator ;27 January 2010 *Joseph R. Clegg (d. 1922), unionist political cartoonist of the 1880s and 90s ;17 January 2010 *Celtic Rat, satirical webcomic by Graeme Keyes (2008-) *Tom Mathews, cartoonist and writer *Stevie Lee, cartoonist for ''The Belfast Telegraph ;16 January 2010 *''Brendan et le secret de Kells, French language graphic novel adapatation of the animated film by Tomm Moore, 2009 *Some Forgotten Part, graphic novel by Leonie O'Moore (2006) *Between Worlds, fantasy webcomic by Anna Fitzpatrick (2009-) ;15 January 2010 *Paul Gray (1842-1866), illustrator and political cartoonist *In the Aquarium'' by Patrick Lynch (2009) *''The Monkey-Head Complaint'' by John Robbins (2009) ;13 January 2010 *W. G. Baxter (1856-1888), caricaturist and strip cartoonist on Ally Sloper's Half Holiday *Ellen Creathorne Clayton (1834-1900), magazine cartoonist and author ;9 January 2010 *Liam Stack, small press artist ;8 January 2010 *John Cullen, artist on Rí-Rá *Fintan Taite, illustrator and cartoonist *Stephen McNally, illustrator and comics artist ;5 January 2010 *''Robots Don't Cry, picture book by Bob Byrne (2006) ;4 January 2010 *Deirdre agus Mic Uisnigh, Irish language graphic novel by Colmán Ó Raghallaigh, Barry Reynolds and Audrey O'Brien (2008) *Ireland: a Graphic History, graphic novel by Michael Scott, Morgan Llewellyn and Eoin Coveney (1995) *Some Blind Alleys, an online journal of contemporary writing and art, including comics (2008-) '', 2003]] 'Malachy Coney' is a writer and cartoonist from Ardoyne, North Belfast. His first notable comics work was a two-part ''Third World War story, "A Symphony of Splintered Wood", co-written with Pat Mills and painted by Sean Phillips, in Crisis in 1989. In 1993-95 he wrote the three issue series Holy Cross, each issue a self-contained story set in the same district of north Belfast, published by Fantagraphics. The first issue was drawn by Davy Francis, the second by Chris Hogg, and the third by P. J. Holden. Coney and Holden followed this with the Holy Cross graphic novel The Moon Looked Down and Laughed in 1997. In the 1990s he wrote a series of gay-themed superhero parodies, including Major Power and Spunky (1994), drawn by Sean Doran, and The Dandy Lion (1997), drawn by Holden, which were published by Fantagraphics Eros Comics imprint. A third, The Simply Incredible Hunk, was drawn and self-published by Holden in 1997. In 1998-1999 he had a run on Marc Silvestri's The Darkness from Top Cow/Image, initially co-written with Garth Ennis, which introduced The Magdalena. He plotted and co-wrote, with Steven Grant, the "Hell on Earth" storyline for Harris Comics' Vampirella Monthly in 1998. From 2003 to 2005 he wrote and drew "Ouija Board, Ouija Board", a full-page comic strip based on his observations of Belfast life and events, for the Northern Irish political and cultural magazine Fortnight, to which he also contributed articles and illustrations, and self-published two issues of Good Craic Comics in 2005-2006. *Tomm Moore *David Wilson *Henry Brocas *John Doyle *Cú Chulainn in comics *Irish small press comics To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Read the draft article style guide for a little guidance on how to write articles. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Browse